No ese tipo de shojo
by Y'Svel
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Kurosaki es un tsundere, que hace todo lo posible por esconder el gran amor que siente por Teru. ¿Os imaginais que de repente empezara a mostrarle todo su afecto sin reservas?... aterrador, ¿no? xD


**Dengeki Daisy, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mi, sino al genial mangaka Motomi Kyousuke :3**

**Mi intención era que fuera un oneshot gracioso… pero me da la sensación de que no lo he conseguido… al menos espero que resulte entretenido ^^u.**

**NO ESE TIPO DE SHOJO**

- Ese maldito Kurosaki… estúpido vago… conserje inútil… ojalá se quede calvo…

Teru estaba enfadada, y con motivo. Kurosaki le había dado unas tijeras de odar y una escalera y le había dejado a que se buscara la vida para podar los árboles del jardín del instituto mientras él se iba a holgazanear y a fumarse un cigarrillo por ahí. Y no es que ella no hubiera intentado revelarse, pero es que cuando Kurosaki sacaba la sierra mecánica que tenía en el cobertizo intimidaba bastante. Así que allí estaba ella: subida en una escalera de dudosa estabilidad, intentando cortar las ramas demasiado crecidas de algunos árboles mientras echaba pestes del joven conserje.

Pero Teru sabía que en realidad Kurosaki no era tan malo como parecía, pues también era el misterioso y amable Daisy, que tanto le había ayudado y apoyado cuando ella se encontraba en peligro o simplemente necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

"_Sin embargo, a veces me gustaría que fuera un poquitín más cariñoso conmigo, como cuando es Daisy_"

En ese momento, empezó a escuchar una especie de zumbido que se acercaba y se alejaba y que no había oído hasta entonces por haber estado maldiciendo a Kurosaki en voz alta. Siguiendo la dirección del sonido, giró la cabeza y sus ojos captaron una avispa de considerable tamaño dando vueltas alrededor suyo. Teru soltó un gritito ahogado mientras soltaba las tijeras por el susto, las cuales produjeron un fuerte ruido al caer desde tanta altura. Teru no solía asustarse por insectos, como otras chicas de su clase, pero era alérgica a las avispas, y si una le picaba podía hincharse esa zona durante días. Así que intentó por todos los medios ahuyentarla, pero al hacer un movimiento brusco para apartarse de la trayectoria del insecto, perdió pie.

Mientras caía, no podía creerse que fuera a romperse la crisma por un estúpido bicho… Sin embargo, su cabeza no dio de golpe con el suelo, como ella esperaba, sino que algo paró su caída, aunque tampoco se trataba de algo blando precisamente. La chica escuchó un gruñido debajo de ella y al girarse se dio cuenta de que había sido Kurosaki quien le había cogido al caer, haciéndole caer al suelo a él también, bajo ella. En seguida, Teru se apartó de encima suyo para no seguir aplastándole, pero no se separó de él, preocupada porque seguía tumbado con cara de dolor y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¡Kurosaki! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te has hecho daño?

- ¿Teru?- Kurosaki abrió los ojos e intentó levantar la cabeza pero hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a apoyarla en el suelo.- Teru, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Ahora no es momento de preocuparse por mí, idiota!

- ¿Cómo dices eso? Pues claro que voy a preocuparme por mi princesa.

Teru se quedó helada. ¿"Princesa"?

- No puedo creer que casi te perdiera por haberte mandado podar. A partir de ahora no harás más trabajos.

Ahora se estaba preocupando de verdad.

- Esto… será mejor que llame a la enfermera, Kurosaki. Creo que te has dado un buen golpe…- dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse.

Pero entonces él le cogió de la mano, impidiéndole apartarse de él.

- ¡No! ¡Princesa mía, no me dejes! ¡Me da pánico pensar en lo que pueda pasarte! No sabría vivir sin ti… a partir de ahora prometo pasar cada segundo del día a tu lado… ¡protegiéndote!

En ese momento, Teru se imaginó a ese Kurosaki siguiéndola a todas partes, con sus mimos, protegiéndola, llamándole princesa… un escalofrío de terror recorrió todo su cuerpo e intentó soltarse de la garra del joven, pero éste la tenía bien cogida.

- No, no eres una princesa- dijo de repente- ¡Eres un ángel! Porque has caído del cielo, como los ángeles.

Teru le miró y vio en el fondo de sus ojos la más absurda adoración sin sentido, que a ella le pareció más bien una condena, y gritó del terror que esa persona que se parecía a Kurosaki le causaba desde el fondo de su alma…

…Entonces sintió como un chorro de agua le golpeaba la cara y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara empapada en la tumbona de Kurosaki, y a él de pie delante de ella con una manguera en la mano.

- ¿Acaso te he dicho que podías descansar, esclava? Ya estás levantándote y guardando las tijeras de podar.

Teru, mientras se levantaba, le echó una mirada asesina a su dictador personal. Mira que despertarla de un manguerazo, menudo cerdo. Y encima solo para que recogiera las tijeras de podar, anda que…espera… ¿tijeras?

De repente recordó todo el sueño. Esos ojos llenos de estupidez y adoración, Kurosaki llamándole ángel…y se quedó paralizada a la vez que palidecía…"Menos mal que no somos ese tipo de shojo", pensó.

Entonces sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y al girarse vio a Kurosaki mirándola con atención y una sonrisa de mofa.

- ¿Teru?

También vio preocupación en sus ojos, camuflada bajo su expresión de burla, y le conmovió saber que se preocupaba por ella.

- Estoy bien, perdona. Es que acabo de recordar lo que he soñado… te quedabas calvo. Y claro, de la alegría y emoción que he sentido, por un momento no he sabido qué hacer.

Tras escuchar esto, él cambió su expresión por una irritada y le dio la espalda.

- Estúpida copa A. – pero Teru creyó distinguir en su voz una casi imperceptible nota de alivio y sonrió.

Después de todo, ese era el Kurosaki del que estaba enamorada.

* * *

La verdad es que tenía el borrador de esta historia desde hace tiempo, pero me daba pereza pasarlo a limpio y todo, hasta que anoche no podía dormirme por tener el sueño alterado por estudiar de noche y dormir de día… me siento tan vampira…xD

Lo escribí en un tiempo en el que no dejaba de preguntarme cómo sería la relación entre Kurosaki y Teru cuando se solucionara todo. Porque a Kurosaki a veces se le escapan esas miraditas llenas de amor, y en los mensajes que envía Daisy es siempre tan cariñoso… me preguntaba si, una vez que ya no tuviera que esconder sus sentimientos por Teru, sería así todo el rato. Y lo pasaba mal porque no podía imaginármelo xD.

En fin, voy a parar ya de escribir idioteces, que he de estudiar T_T

Espero que os haya gustado.

Y si no tenéis exámenes como yo, comentad, maldits! LOL!


End file.
